List of Episodes
This is a list of all of the Code Lyoko episodes currently made. Garage Kids title]] Garage Kids was a short movie that introduced the concept of Code Lyoko. But the content doesn't fit anymore with Code Lyoko canon: The Lyoko Warriors have their powers on Earth, and the atmosphere is too dark for a kid show. Their character's voices were different, not to mention there was no Lyoko or Aelita, the virtual world was called Xanadu instead. The school was much different. Season 1 1. Teddygozilla'' 2. Seeing Is Believing'' 3. Holiday in the Fog'' 4. Log Book'' 5. Big Bug'' 6. Cruel Dilemma'' 7. Image Problem'' 8. End of Take'' 9. Satellite'' 10. The Girl of the Dreams'' 11. Plagued'' 12. Swarming Attack'' 13. Just in Time'' 14. The Trap'' 15. Laughing Fit'' 16. Claustrophobia'' 17. Amnesia'' 18. Killer Music'' 19. Frontier'' 20. The Robots'' 21. Zero Gravity Zone'' 22. Routine'' 23. Rock Bottom?'' 24. Ghost Channel'' 25. Code: Earth'' (Part 1 of the first season cliffhanger) 26. False Start'' (Part 2 of the first season cliffhanger) Trivia * There was no linear storyline in season 1. The big deal (Time reverse don't ressurect humans) was only explained in Teddygozilla and the final cliffhanger Code: Earth/''False Start''; but all other episodes could be seen in any order, or even not seen, while you can understand the whole story. That's why we don't see Theo in another season 1 episode than Claustrophobia, and Taelia is fully forgotten after The Girl of the Dreams. Interview with writer team of french forum revealed that it was a channel's exigence: they wanted kids to understand the story even if they miss some episodes or even if the channel released them in the wrong order! Season 2 27. New Order'' 28. Uncharted Territory'' 29. Exploration'' 30. A Great Day'' 31. Mister Pück'' 32. Saint Valentine's Day'' 33. Final Mix'' 34. Missing Link'' 35. The Chips Are Down'' 36. Marabounta'' 37. Common Interest'' 38. Temptation'' 39. A Bad Turn'' 40. Attack of the Zombies'' 41. Ultimatum'' 42. A Fine Mess'' 43. XANA's Kiss'' 44. Vertigo'' 45. Cold War'' 46. Déjà Vu'' 47. Tip-Top Shape'' 48. Is Anybody Out There?'' 49. Franz Hopper'' (Part 1 of the second season cliffhanger) 50. Contact'' (Part 2 of the second season cliffhanger) 51. Revelation'' (Part 3 of the second season cliffhanger) 52. The Key'' (Part 4 of the second season cliffhanger) Trivia * In season 2, scenarists where allowed to make a linear global storyline. Of course, there is still a full story in each episode. Season 3 This list also includes air dates. Prequel -1. XANA Awakens Part 1'' (Prequel) 10/2/2006 0. XANA Awakens Part 2'' (Prequel) 10/3/2006 Main Season 53. Straight to Heart'' 10/4/2006 54. Lyoko Minus One'' 10/5/2006 55. Tidal Wave'' 10/6/2006 56. False Lead10/10/2006 57. Aelita 10/11/2006 58. The Pretender'' 10/12/2006 59. The Secret'' 10/13/2006 60. Temporary Insanity'' 10/16/2006 61. Sabotage'' 10/17/2006 62. Nobody in Particular'' 10/18/2006 63. Triple Trouble'' or Three is an Odd number 10/19/2006 64. Double Trouble'' 10/20/2006 (Part 1 of the third season cliffhanger) 65. Final Round'' 10/23/2006 (Part 2 of the third season cliffhanger) Season 4 66. William Returns'' 5/18/2007 67. Double Take'' 6/12/2007 68. Opening Act'' 6/19/2007 69. Wreck Room'' 6/26/2007 70. Skidbladnir'' 7/3/2007 71. Maiden Voyage'' 7/10/2007 72. Crash Course'' 7/17/2007 73. Replika'' 7/24/2007 74. I'd Rather Not Talk About It'' 7/31/2007 75. Hot Shower'' 8/14/2007 76. The Lake'' 8/21/2007 77. Lost At Sea'' 8/28/2007 78. Lab Rat '' 8/20/2008 79. Bragging Rights'' 9/8/2007 80. Dog Day Afternoon'' 9/15/2007 81. A Lack of Goodwill '' 9/22/2007 82. Distant Memory'' 9/29/2007 83. Hard Luck'' 10/06/2007 84. Guided Missile'' 10/13/2007 85. Kadic Bombshell'' 11/3/2007 86. Canine Conundrum'' 11/10/2007 87. A Space Oddity'' 11/17/2007 88. Cousins Once Removed'' 11/24/2007 89. Music Soothes the Savage Beast'' 12/1/2007 90. Wrong Exposure'' 12/8/2007 91. Bad Connection'' 12/15/2007 92. Cold Sweat'' 12/22/2007 93. Down to Earth'' 12/29/2007 (Part 1 of the fourth season cliffhanger) 94. Fight to the Finish'' 1/5/2008 (Part 2 of the fourth season cliffhanger) 95. Echoes'' 1/12/2008 Trivia * This season contained 30 episodes, and was the end of Code Lyoko. Magazines *1. Shaken *2. Insekts *3. A True Breakage Skater *4. The Best of the Two Worlds *5. Yumi, the Subdigitals Groupie See also *Lyoko Events *Code Lyoko Cutscenes Category: Code: LYOKO